Switch
by Soul of The World
Summary: Traveling through time is bad enough. But by some bad luck, a new bazooka was created that could make him switch with his other self from another world where he lives a different life like…a model? Gokudera's lackey? A gang leader? "It's not funny anymore…" Warning for a few language and a lot of crying...from laughing!


**Summary:** Traveling through time is bad enough. But by some bad luck, a new bazooka was created that could make him switch with his other self from another world where he lives a different life like…a model? Gokudera's lackey? A gang leader? "It's not funny anymore…"

Part One: When you're largely mistaken as the playboy from another world by your another-world boss who exchanged with your boss and the girl that your other self is trying to get is the girl that you totally hate, it spells one thing: Trouble, with a capital T.

**Crossover with : 'I'm NOT playing hard to get!' by ****oliviaotakusama101**

**So, PLEASE! Give this story a try! You might get addicted to it. Well, you'll just laugh but...hey, what the heck! And just enjoy.  
**

* * *

_**KHR World**_

26 year old Gokudera is walking through the Vongola mansion's corridors, reviewing the file in his hands, his report on his mission. Following behind him is a 40 year old man, wheeling a cart full of stacks of papers. They stopped in front of a door with a simple design, it's his Jyuudaime's office or prison, as others call it.

"Well then, Gokudera-sama, I'll be leaving you now." The butler bowed as Gokudera gave him a nod. He turned and walked away leaving Gokudera staring at his back.

He sighed as he readied himself. He knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera touched the knob and opened it, expecting a Tsuna signing papers like there was no tomorrow, well, probably there won't be because Reborn would kill him if he ditched.

But instead of that, what he saw behind the desk is a blue smoke.

And when the smoke cleared, sitting on the chair is a 16 year old Tsuna, wearing a uniform that he's never seen before, instead of the normal 26 year old man wearing an expensive suit, looking at him with surprised eyes. "Gokudera-kun?"

"Jyuudaime?"

* * *

_**AU World**_

Tsuna felt something pricking his intuition, it's just a small alarm so he ignored it. Maybe it's a bad idea to take a nap in the middle of signing papers, but of course, he can't help it if he's too sleepy. Probably his intuition is telling him that Reborn might find out and he'll be locked up in hell again.

"-where is he?" a voice from outside said.

"I think he's inside, probably doing his work." _Ah, isn't that Takeshi's voice?_

"Hurry up, I don't have time for this, if he doesn't come, the plan's going to fall apart." _Now that he think about it, that sounds like Hayato's._

The voices are coming nearer. Tsuna heard the door click open, he forced himself awake and shot up from his seat.

"I'm signing! I'm signing!" He yelled as he took his pen and started reading.

_-I want to be a teacher when I grow up, but since I'm so useless, I'll probably end up being a beggar._

_3) Who are the members of your family?_

Tsuna immediately wrote his answer.

_I have seven guardians, all of them are crazy, a demon tutor, probably literally from hell, and a family that makes me want to just go to a mental hospital._

Satisfied, Tsuna grinned and set down the paper. Then…

"WHAT?"

He took the paper again and reread it. "Hayato, are you sure I got the right-" he looked up…

…to see a 16 year old Gokudera and Yamamoto wearing unfamiliar school uniforms, looking at him with surprised expressions.

Gokudera furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth. "Tsuna?"

Tsuna's mouth dropped in shock. He blinked and closed it. He leaned back in his chair and sighed, closing his eyes. "Okay, Mukuro, I'm glad of the illusion-Hayato calling me by name but that's kinda impossible and a bit disturbing."

He waited for the _"Kufufu, you got me again, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_ But it never came. He opened his eyes and looked for the familiar chilling presence of his male mist guardian. "Mukuro?" He frowned when he found none.

"Fran?" Out, because he just sent him to America.

"Mammon?" Maybe, Reborn might bribe him but Tsuna knew that his HI would tell him that if he is there.

"It's Reborn, isn't it?" Probably, but Reborn would never go far as to renovate his room to look like a dorm one, or give him a small desk or a high school assignment or even change his guardian's faces to their younger ones.

"I'm not in the past, am I?" Tsuna deadpanned.

Yamamoto laughed. "Hahaha, you look weird, Tsuna. You look a lot older!"

Gokudera frowned. "Past? Are you going crazy, Tsuna? And you do look older."

Tsuna froze. He gawked at Gokudera with wide eyes.

_Did…Did Hayato just call me…crazy?_

The next second, he fainted.

* * *

_**KHR World**_

Gokudera rubbed his temple. Just a couple minutes ago, Yamamoto came in the room with the same purpose as Gokudera (submitting his report and stacks of paperwork for Tsuna to sign) and saw Tsuna and attempted to calm him down.

"HIEEEEE! Where am I Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna ran around the room and started "HIEEE"ing his ass off.

Yamamoto laughed. "Maa maa, just calm down Tsuna, you're in your office."

Gokudera watched the scene, thinking of what happened. He sighed again, "Baseball-freak, I think Jyuudaime must've time-traveled." He said calmly.

Yamamoto stared at him. "Really?" He looked at Tsuna. "Well, that's nice then." He gave a grin.

Tsuna stopped pulling his hair and looked curiously at Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-kun, tell me if I'm imagining things but, you look older."

"Yeah! You must've hit by the ten-year bazooka, Tsuna!"

"Um…What's that?"

Yamamoto looked surprised. He looked at Gokudera who also heard. He returned his stare at Tsuna and gave a grin. "Well, you know, the magic that Lambo does like _fwhip _then he _shoowp_ then _poof!_ You understand what I mean?"

Tsuna and Gokudera sweatdropped.

Gokudera walked over to Tsuna. "Then, while you're here, Jyuudaime, I'll make you some tea. What would you like?"

Tsuna looked at him, then around him, then back at him. "Uh, who's Jyuudaime?"

Gokudera blinked. "Jyuudaime is you, Jyuudaime."

"Uh, yeah, I'm asking who is Jyuudaime."

"It's you, Jyuudaime."

Tsuna looked around again. "Um, who?"

Gokudera felt suspicious. He looked at Tsuna squarely in the eye. "You're Jyuudaime."

Tsuna blinked and pointed at himself. "Me?"

Gokudera and Yamamoto exchanged a glance. Yamamoto spoke up. "Um…Tsuna, what do you last remember?"

Tsuna looked at him then thought for a moment. "I was doing my assignment in the room, about my dream and my family…"

Gokudera sighed in relief, he thought that maybe his boss is having amnesia.

"…And earlier, I went to class as usual…"

Gokudera nodded, remembering those times when they were 16.

"…We also had a food fight…"

Yeah, he remembered that it was Lambo who first started that on Tsuna's birthday.

"…And then we talked about the plan on how Gokudera-kun make Haru like him…"

Gokudera nodded again but froze midway.

"…And the next we did group work…"

"Wait, hold on. Could you repeat that again, Jyuudaime?" He said, not sure if he heard right.

"We did group work."

"No, no, the other one."

"Um, we talked about the plan on how you could make Haru-san like you?" Tsuna repeated, unsure.

"Oh god." Gokudera paled.

Yamamoto laughed. "I never thought you like Haru that way, Gokudera."

Gokudera blushed and faced him. "I-I-I d-don't, you idiot."

"Yeah, don't you remember, Yamamoto-san, Haru-san is the only one who didn't fall in love with Gokudera-kun so Gokudera-kun is going to make her fall in love with him." Tsuna said casually.

Gokudera's mouth dropped. "…What?"

Yamamoto laughed _again_. "That is true, sometimes Lambo calls you two a quarreling old couple because of that and says you should just marry each other."

Gokudera blushed more. "Wha- I-I-I-"

"I don't know how Haru-san does it though. I mean, Gokudera-kun's the school's heartthrob so every girl's fallen for him."

"Really?" Yamamoto looked at Gokudera with curious eyes. "Did that happen then?"

Embarrassed but angry, Gokudera replied. "No, you baseball-idiot. In my whole life, I've never been that type of guy and-" he blushed. "-I never had Haru like me nor do I like her."

"But you're blushing."

"Am not."

"You are."

"Just shut-up, baseball-freak." Gokudera straightened himself, a small trace of red remaining on his cheeks. "Anyway, something wrong must've happened to Jyuudaime." He eyed Tsuna warily.

"Wrong? Well, you are right, there's something weird with Tsuna." Yamamoto said as he stared at Tsuna.

"And five minutes already passed. Maybe this guy's an impostor." Gokudera took out his Vongola box and he lit his ring with dying will flames. Tsuna "HIIEEE"d, terrified.

"Or maybe he's from another world." Yamamoto said.

Gokudera paused as he looked at Yamamoto. "And why the hell is that?"

"I dunno, guessed it?" Yamamoto looked clueless.

Gokudera dropped down his box and frowned. "Come to think of it, when I first saw Jyuudaime now, there was blue smoke. We should tell Shoichi or Spanner."

"Or Giannini."

Gokudera glanced at Tsuna, still scared. He ran a hand trough his hair and sighed again. "Fine. Tie him up."

Yamamoto blinked then laughed. "You sound like you want me to tie up Tsuna."

Gokudera thought for a moment then paled. He knelt in front of Tsuna and banged his head on the floor. "I'm sorry, Jyuudaime! I didn't mean that!" Repeating the mantra again and again.

Tsuna shrieked. He feels weird that _the _Gokudera-kun, Smokin Bomb Hayato, heartthrob which every girl has fallen for (well, except for Haru) was bowing and groveling at him. He feels disturbed too and wanted to end this nightmare.

"Maybe we should see Byakuran!" Yamamoto suggested cheerfully.

Gokudera stood up and eyed him sternly. "The marshmallow-freak? Why the hell is it him? No, forget that question, I know the answer. And not that guy, let's just go to Shoichi and Spanner."

"Are you sure, Gokudera? I mean Byakuran seems nice now."

Gokudera cringed. "Whatever, I'm going to the mechanics." He stood up and swung Tsuna on his back. He speed walked out to the door.

"Wait, Gokudera!" Yamamoto called out and walked, he caught up with the bomber.

"I thought you want to go to the marshmallow-headed freak." Gokudera said.

"I'm thinking of trying Shoichi and Spanner first."

Gokudera sighed. "Fine, this is going to be more disastrous." He murmured. He slowed and put Tsuna down.

Tsuna squeaked. "Uh, thanks."

"Just walk...Jyuudaime."

Tsuna nodded.

A minute passed with silence. They rounded down a corner when they heard sets of footsteps. "Tsu-kun?"

Kyoko and Haru stood in front of them, looking like 26 adults. Kyoko's hair is still long and untied, she wore a pink sleeveless turtleneck with a long white skirt. Haru looks more mature, wearing a button up shirt and army green pants, her brown hair cut short. Both looking surprised.

Tsuna's jaw dropped. "Kyoko-san and Haru-san?"

"Tsu-kun? You seem younger than usual. Is it Lambo-chan again?" She tilted her head a little.

"What are you three doing? Isn't Tsuna going to do his work?" Asked Haru.

Quickly, Tsuna looked at Gokudera and whispered. "Gokudera-kun, it's your chance now, we could make Haru-san fall for you."

Gokudera blushed quickly and his eyes darted to Tsuna and Haru.

"Why are you blushing, Gokudera?" Asked Haru with a curious expression.

Gokudera stepped back. "I-I-I-"

"You're stuttering?" Haru then said with interest.

"Gokudera-kun, this is your chance!" Tsuna whispered fiercely.

"What chance?" Kyoko overheard.

Both turned around. "Kyoko-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kyoko-san? Why are you calling me that Tsu-kun?"

"Eh?" Tsuna thought of it and realized that Kyoko's calling him 'Tsu-kun' for a while. He blushed fiercely, the same shade as Gokudera's.

Yamamoto laughed out loud. "You see, this Tsuna's from another world where Gokudera is making Haru fall-"

Gokudera attempted to punch him which Yamamoto dodged, laughing. "You baseball-idiot! You stupid, stupid-"

"Maa, maa, sorry Gokudera."

"Gokudera's making me fall what?" Haru said.

Gokudera turned around and yelped when he saw Haru's face dangerously close to him. He stepped back and tripped, still blushing.

"Are you okay, Gokudera?" Haru helped him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay, you stupid woman." He lightly pushed her, looking away.

"So, fall what?"

"It's...fall...the test?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I-I...None of your business!"

"W-Wha-"

"Let's go, baseball-freak." He grabbed Yamamoto's collar, dragged him and pushed Tsuna away from them.

"Bye, you two! See you later!" Yamamoto shouted cheerfully at them. Tsuna glanced at his back to Kyoko and kept blushing.

"Oi! Tell me why you want me to fail a test!" Haru yelled.

The two young woman's voices faded away when they were far off.

They stopped when they were already far off. Gokudera let go Yamamoto's collar and turned to look at him. "What the hell are you doing, you baseball freak!"

"Hahaha, sorry, it just slipped-"

"Slipped?! Do you even realize what-"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, please don't fight!" Tsuna attempted to stop them.

"Gokudera-san? Yamamoto-san?" Another voice behind Tsuna called out. The three turned to look at the person and saw it was Irie Shoichi. He wore a dark red T-shirt and his headphones slung on his neck."Sawada-san, too? What are you doing here?"

Gokudera straightened and looked at him. "Something bad happened." He said seriously.

Shoichi blinked and looked serious. "Another mafia family attacked?" He said with a hint of nervousness.

"No, worse."

Shoichi gulped. "What happe-"

"You see, Tsuna here traveled again." Yamamoto cut in with a laugh. He pushed Tsuna lightly at the back and Tsuna stumbled forward.

Tsuna looked up quickly at the red haired man and stepped back with a small shriek. Shoichi also took a step back quickly and looked at him nervously. "Did Sawada-san time travel again?"

"No." Gokudera, irritated from being interrupted by Yamamoto, ruffled his hair. "We don't know yet what happened to the real Jyuudaime but this one-" He pointed at Tsuna and they both flinched. "-is someone from, maybe, a parallel universe."

Shoichi stepped closer and looked at him more nervously but with curiosity. "Parallel...universe? Him?" He stood straighter and scratched the back of his head. "Let's bring Sawada-san to the lab so I could look at him better."

Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded, the latter grinning. Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder and urged him to walk forward. He smiled to him. Gokudera walked just beside Tsuna, the opposite of Yamamoto's and just looked ahead, sometimes glancing at Tsuna.

Tsuna trudged on with their pace and before long, they were already in front of a metal door. Shoichi punched in the code and the doors slid open. When Tsuna looked up, he stepped back in surprise because of the huge number of metal parts inside the room.

"Spanner." Shoichi called out to a blond haired Italian looking man in the middle tinkering with a small robot.

"Did you get my strawberry cake yet, Shoichi?" He said, not looking up.

"No...Something bad happened." Shoichi walked near him and stopped.

Spanner looked up at him and glanced at Tsuna. He casually called out. "Yo, Vongola!"

Tsuna didn't answer and stared blankly at mini-Gola Mosca beside Spanner, he glanced at Spanner, catching him looking at him and whispered to Yamamoto. "Yamamoto-san, who's that?"

He shrugged in reply, he grinned and whispered back. "That's mini-Gola Mosca, isn't he cute?"

Tsuna looked incredulously at him but nodded nonetheless.

Spanner raised an eyebrow from the lack of greeting. He stood up and walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna flinched and tried to hide behind Yamamoto. Yamamoto grinned at him, Gokudera narrowed his eyes and Shoichi tried to stop him for fear that he might scare the boss.

When Spanner was close enough, he stooped down to Tsuna's height and regarded him with blunt curiosity and interest. "Hmmm, tell me, young Vongola, why aren't you responding?"

Tsuna looked at him with a confused expression, looked around, looked at Yamamoto who was grinning at him, at Gokudera who nodded and at Shoichi who was also looking at him with almost the same expression as Spanner albeit lighter.

Tsuna looked around more, looking for the 'Young Vongola' the strange foreigner was talking about and finding no other people, pointed at himself with doubt.

"Yes, you." The fire of interest brightened inside Spanner.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes, Young Vongola."

"Are you sure you got the right person?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

Gokudera snapped. "Yes, you're 'Young Vongola', let's get on with this crap..." He glared at Tsuna first, not handling to do that, quickly redirected his glare to someone else. "...Spanner."

Spanner cracked a smile at Tsuna. He looked at Gokudera. "So? What's the problem with Vongola?" He asked with much more enthusiasm.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Shoichi exchanged looks.

"You see-" "It's complicating-" "Tsuna-san is-" They said at once.

Gokudera glared at the two and proceeded to answer. "This-" He pointed at Tsuna. "...person...is not Jyuudaime." He huffed angrily. "I don't know where he is but the baseball-freak and I suspect he's from another world."

"Another world?"

"Yeah, marshmallow-head parallel world."

"B-B-Byakuran-san?" Shoichi stuttered out. "Did he do something again?" He asked nervously.

"Possibly." Gokudera sighed. _I should stop doing that now. _

"Are you sure he doesn't have amnesia?"

Both guardians thought for a moment. They looked at each other and said at the same time. "No."

"I'll call Ryohei, maybe he knows." Shoichi walked to the middle of the room and picked up something. He put it on his ears and pressed a button on the side. "Hello? This is Shoichi, could you connect me to Sasagawa Ryohei-san?" There was a short silence. "Yes, thank you." He suddenly removed the device from his ear and held it at arm's length. Then suddenly...

_"YO! THIS IS RYOHEI EXTREMELY SPEAKING!"_

Tsuna and Shoichi flinched when he heard the loud voice, Yamamoto just laughed. Gokudera suddenly grabbed the device and and yelled in an equally loud voice. "OI YOU FREAKING TURF TOP! COME BY THE MECHANIC'S NOW!" He clicked a button again without waiting for a reply and handed it to Shoichi. "Here."

"Young Vongola."

Tsuna looked beside him and shrieked. "HIEEEE!"

Spanner stood, holding out lollipops. "Pineapple, strawberry, chocolate?"

"Eh?"

"I also have apple and coffee and grape."

"Uh, um, chocolate?"

"Here..." He gave a brown colored lollipop.

Tsuna took it and gave a small smile. "Thanks...um...Mini-Gola Mosca."

"Mini...Gola...Mosca?"

The door slid open and Ryohei came in. "So, what is the problem to the extreme?"

"Finally!" Gokudera yelled. "Come on, turf top." He grabbed Ryohei and shoved him in front of Tsuna. "Check him."

"Check him? Why? For what?"

"Amnesia, you idiot! Amnesia!"

"WHAT?" Ryohei ran to Tsuna, he grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "SAWADA! REMEMBER US! DON'T YOU EXTREMELY FORGET US! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY, SAWADA!"

"Eh? E-eh? Wai-Eh?" Tsuna's eyes were rolling and he felt dizzy.

"YOU IDIOTIC TURF TOP, STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!"

"SAWADA!" Ryohei raised a fist. "I'LL EXTREMELY HELP YOU!"

"HIEEEEE!"

"Ryohei-san!" "Wait!" "TURF-TOP!"

Gokudera ran towards them and caught Ryohei's arm. But instead of stopping, he swung his arm around, taking Gokudera. "LET GO, OCTOPUS HEAD! I'M EXTREMELY HELPING SAWADA!"

"WHAT PART OF HELPING IS PUNCHING HIM, YOU STUPID IDIOT?"

"BY EXTREMELY PUNCHING HIM!"

"THE HELL, YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU LEARN THAT?!"

"I EXTREMELY LEARNED IN MANGA THAT SOMEONE HAS AMNESIA, YOU HAVE TO HIT THEM ON THE HEAD TO MAKE THEM REMEMBER TO THE EXTREME!"

Everyone sweatdropped. "I'm extremely sure that's not how it works..." mumbled Shoichi. Yamamoto and Spanner just laughed, though Spanner's were hidden with a loud "Pfffttt!"

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU'RE ONE OF THE MEDICS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT? THAT'S FREAKING BASIC!" yelled Gokudera. His fingers suddenly slipped and he went flying to Shoichi, Yamamoto and Spanner.

"Ouch! You're stepping on my- Ow!" Shoichi said.

"Gerroff me!" Gokudera shoved Spanner.

"Haha, that was fun-ow!" Yamamoto said but Shoichi stumbled on him.

Meanwhile, Ryohei kept shaking Tsuna. "REMEMBER US SAWADA! WHAT WOULD EXTREMELY HAPPEN TO US IF YOU EXTREMELY DISAPPEARED? I STILL NEED A SPARING PARTNER!"

"I. Don't. Have. Am-Amnesia!" Tsuna desperately tried to explain to him.

"You three idiots! Instead of standing there, laughing your asses off, you idiots should help me stop that mad idiotic turf top!" Gokudera shouted in the background as he stood up.

The three looked at each other and sweatdropped.

_Oh, that's right..._

So, they proceeded to jump on Ryohei simultaneously.

* * *

"So...Sawada extremely doesn't have an amnesia?"

"Finally, you understoo-" Gokudera started.

"But if he doesn't extremely have an amnesia, then why doesn't he extremely remember anything?"

Gokudera facepalmed, Tsuna and Shoichi sweatdropped, Spanner looked at Ryohei interestingly and Yamamoto laughed.

"For the past thirty minutes, I've been explaining it to you!" Gokudera slammed his hand on the floor they've been sitting on. "We're not sure if Jyudaime _does_ have amnesia that's why we want you to check it!"

Tsuna nodded. "I'm sorry for the trouble, _Sasagawa-san_..."

Ryohei snapped his eyes to him and stared at him for a moment. "Who are you to the extreme?" He asked.

All of them facepalmed again. Yamamoto laughed. "I'm glad you finally got it, senpai!"

"AH!"

Everyone jumped when Ryohei yelled and got to their feet. Ryohei was pointing at Tsuna.

"COULD IT BE? COULD IT EXTREMELY BE?" He shook Tsuna's shoulders again. "ARE YOU THE NEW ROBOT THAT SHOICHI MADE?"

Gokudera comically hit him on the head. "THAT'S WRONG!"

"THEN WHAT IS WRONG TO THE EXTREME?"

"YOU JUST CHECK HIM!"

"Oh..."

"I don't want to facepalm again..."

"Then why do you extremely facepalm?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because you're all IDIOTS!"

"We are extremely not idiots." Ryohei replied calmly.

"Um, guys, I know you might not believe me. I certainly don't believe you all either." Tsuna mumbled the last sentence quietly. "But I don't have amnesia or trauma, I know you guys and I think you should stop this prank on me."

There was a huge explosion by the entrance.

"And that too." Tsuna added before shrieking. "HIEEEE!"

Smoke erupted from the door. Obviously, the person totally did not care that there's a door, an automatic sliding door to add. Then the smoke slowly cleared and standing in it is...

"...A baby?" Tsuna asked disbelievingly.

"You dare skip paperwork, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Reborn-san?" Shoichi jaw dropped.

"R-Reborn-san, I-I This is not J-Jyuudaime, J-Jyuudaime-" Gokudera tried to reason.

"Skipped."

"Uh, no, J-Jyuudaime accidentally went to another w-world a-and-"

"He didn't bring his paperwork."

"I- Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Gokudera. I would never forget that I taught him that a mafia boss must always bring his paperwork everywhere with him, even if it's to another world."

"That's harsh." Spanner whispered to himself.

"B-But Jyuudaime d-didn't bring a-any. I-I I even counted t-the papers." Gokudera sputtered then mumbled. "It's even amazing I manged to count it with that amount..."

"I know that, that's why I'm punishing him." Leon crawled to Reborn's hand from his position on his fedora and turned into a gun. Reborn pointed it in a heartbeat to Tsuna.

"HIIEEEEE! Oh, it's a toy."

Reborn fired and missed Tsuna by a hair's breath. Purposely, of course. He is the world's number one hitman.

"HIIEEEEEE!"

"B-But, R-Reborn-san, why are y-you punishing h-him?" Shoichi asked.

"That's because I taught him to do paperwork even if it's not him."

Only Tsuna's shrieks echoed in the background. Everyone thought the same thing at once.

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"Okay, maybe I need to go to the mental." Shoichi murmured.

"Ara~ So, what happened to this room?" A man with white spiky hair and a strange tattoo under his right eye popped his head from behind the ruined entrance. His violet eyes roamed the room until it landed on Tsuna. "Oh, it's the kid on the street who was lost."

Tsuna stopped and stared at him, wide eyed. "Ice cream man?"

"Okaaay...What the hell is going on here?" Gokudera asked.

Byakuran came in with a smile on his face. "This Tsunayoshi-kun is from another world."

There was a long silence which Reborn took time to sip his espresso.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled, including Tsuna, excluding Reborn.

"Yeah, I really don't know what happened but..." His eyes looked glassy for a moment then suddenly, he snapped back to earth. "Oh...Seems that Tsunayoshi-kun is in another world."

"The hell is that you idiotic marshmallow-headed freak, what the fuck are you saying?" Gokudera suddenly grabbed his collar and hoisted him to his face. "Tell me." He said calmly but his eyes promised millions of pain.

Byakuran laughed. "He's all right, don't worry. Maybe what happened is something about warped dimensions and Tsunayoshi-kun got caught up in it!"

"Or maybe some mechanics running around who likes tinkering with the ten-year bazooka." Gokudera turned immediately to face the mechanics of the Vongola family.

"U-Us?" Shoichi almost tripped on himself when he heard the terrifying accusation. Even Yamamoto directed his blank eyes at them.

"I don't think so, we never touched that bazooka." Spanner answered nervously as he started backing away.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I swear on Shoichi's grave."

"Spanner, why my grave?"

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, they said they didn't do it. Let them go." Yamamoto redirected his eyes and smiled at Gokudera.

Gokudera sighed, let go of Byakuran and ran a hand through his hair. He opened his eyes and glared at them. "Admit it, guys. There's no point running now." He cracked his knuckles.

"IT WAS GIANNINI!" Shoichi yelled out of desperation.

That stopped Gokudera for a moment. "Are you sure you didn't make that green bazooka?"

"Green bazooka?" Spanner echoed.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Not me either." Shoichi added.

"Oh, I also remember Giannini making some kind of bazooka..." Reborn trailed off.

"But how did you see it?" Spanner asked.

"Ah...I was...doing some painful business...and just happened to pass by in a secret room...I was planning to use it because it seems sound proof. Can't have the others seeing a lot of blood, right?"

Everyone went silent. "We promise we never heard that." Shoichi said.

"Good."

"Okay everyone, we're hunting a mechanic tonight." Gokudera turned away, the other guardians following him. He turned back for a moment and added, "But I'm keeping my eye on you two." He glared at the blonde italian and the red-headed japanese.

"I'm coming too." Reborn said and jumped off his seat. "Giannini is fun to torture."

"Where did you hear that?" Byakuran asked.

"I did it myself."

Everyone shivered.

"Well, you're lucky, at least you survived, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran grinned as he patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"I don't feel like it, Ice-cream Man..."

* * *

**Hello, this is just part 1 of Switch. Well, it is really long, just hope you appreciate it! I won't mind if no one reviewed though I would feel really happy if you do. So please review and tell me if you think this is stupid or not. **

**Lastly is that if by chance you enjoyed it and you have an AU story, I might make one with you so just PM me.  
**

**I prefer the no pairings though, but if it's romance, I hope it's not yaoi because...well, I'm not really comfortable with them...  
**

**Sorry...Look forward to the next chapter!  
**


End file.
